


Promise

by Miracle_District



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_District/pseuds/Miracle_District
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning after Caleb's sister wedding, Ian keeps awake at night thinking about Mickey and the way he described their relationship to Caleb. He wants to explain everything and be honest with his new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see this scene in the series, so I wrote it. If you see any mistakes, please correct me, this is my first fanfic in English, I'm not a native speaker.

Early in the morning after Caleb's sister wedding, Caleb's apartment.

Ian is sitting on the bed, watching Caleb sleep and Caleb slowly starts to wake up as if this stare alarmed him:  
\- What's wrong? Having trouble sleeping?  
\- Sort of... Remember what I told you about the only wedding I went to before this one?  
\- Yeah, why?  
\- It's just that... I know, it may've sounded funny or like a joke, but I wasn't kidding.  
\- So that's what keeps you awake? C'mon you shouldn't worry about it, I'm sorry I laughed at it of course it's not funny...  
\- That's not the only thing that keeps me awake, I feel like a jackass...  
\- Hey, you're not, you better stop worrying and go to sleep. - Caleb leaned forward to give him a little kiss, but Ian didn't let him.  
\- No, let me talk. - Ian was really upset and he almost shouted, he stood up and continued. - What I said about my ex was only half true and I want you to know that he wasn't that bad at all. He just had a lot of shit going on and a hell lot of issues excepting his sexuality and love for me. - the last part of the sentence was said very quietly, he paused for a moment and looked outside the window. - We went through a lot together, but the time we spend wasn't only fighting, screwing, we were happy... even got some kind of family, which consisted of me, Mickey, his son Evgenie and Svetlana, the whore, she was actually cool and all. - he looked again at Caleb, who was listening quietly with a concern on his face.  
\- So what happened? Why did you broke up and how did he ended up in jail?  
\- The problem was in me. I should have told you that before, but it didn't seem like the right time and I can't continue hiding that up. I have bipolar disorder... I've started doing some shit I couldn't actually control myself, there was a lot of mood swings and I had to go through treatment. Mickey was there for me and he was doing his best to help me, but I wasn't feeling like myself and it seemed like everyone was against me, when really they were carrying and trying to help. But this pills, at first they only make you feel worst, so you start hating everyone around and wanting to die or do some stupid shit that would never come in to your head unless you're on drugs or have this rollercoaster alike moodswings. I even stole a baby Evgenie, I have no idea why. I'm really sorry for what happened and I know that Mickey wouldn't stop helping me and I didn't want him to go through this, it was really hard, but I had to break up with him. And also he attempted to kill my sister, who is a sick bitch and kind of deserved it, and so he got caught and now he is spending 8 years in jail.  
\- That's a lot to take in.  
\- I know, I'll understand if you want me to go now...  
\- What the hell are you talking about? - he got out of bed and came close to Ian. - I'm not letting you go anywhere, unless you don't want to stay with me.  
\- No, I want to.  
\- Tell me more about your bipolar disorder, how is it working out for you now?  
\- I'm on pills and it's going pretty well, as you can see, but I can break down any time and become unstable again.  
\- Why did you decide to push Mickey away at that time? You wanted to go through that alone?  
\- I have family, so I wasn't alone and... Honestly I'm confused by my own decision.  
\- So you still have feeling for him?  
\- Maybe, I guess, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you.  
\- I know, I just need to know that I'm not being used to move on. I'm here for serious relationship.  
\- I'm not using you, why would I open up for you and say all this personal stuff if I wasn't serious too.  
\- I'm glad to hear that. And also I need to make sure that you understand that I'm not scared of your disorder and when it comes I'll be there to support you and help you get better, but you have to promise to let me help and not push me away.  
\- I can't make those promises, I may not control myself.  
\- But your stable self can make and keep that promise.  
\- You have no idea what you're signing up for, but okay, I promise.


End file.
